They're Gone
by RoswellianDarkAngel
Summary: Something Terrible happened to Draco over the summer. Hermione is determined to find out what happened and feels compelled to help him.This is the last chapter. COMPLETE!
1. Something Strange About Him Now

1 Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. None at all  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic so go easy on me k? This is just a typical he's changed and she sees it fic and I know there are tons of those out there so I'm sorry if it's like anybody else's fics. The idea just popped into my head. Hope you enjoy. Please review.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley talked excitedly as they headed to the Sorting Ceremony. It was the beginning of their last year at Hogwarts and all the students were excited for the new term. As the trio walked into the Great Hall, Hermione looked around at all the familiar faces and her eyes scanned from table to table. There were the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, the rest of the Gryffindors, and Slytherin. When she came to Slytherin she frowned at the table full of terrible people. But Hermione couldn't help but notice one particular Slytherin. Draco Malfoy looked absolutely horrible. His normally neat hair looked like it hadn't been trimmed all summer and wasn't slicked back like usual, his robes were looking quite shabby, and even from across the hall she could see pain in his normally cold and unfeeling eyes. Hermione shivered slightly at the sight. Something had happened over the summer, and she wanted to know what.  
  
The next morning everyone received their schedules, and were discouraged by the fact that they had Double Potions with the Slytherins first. Thee boys were discussing the evils of Professor Snape when Hermione remembered what she had seen the previous night. "So does anything know what's up with Malfoy?" she asked. All of her friends looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "Why on earth would we know?" Ron asked. "And why do you care?" Hermione blushed. "It's just that I've run into him like five times and he hasn't said mudblood, scar face, potty, or weasel. Come to think of it he hasn't said anything to anyone that I've seen." Harry thought about this for a moment. "You know what, you're right." Lavender and Parvati, ever the gossips, jumped right in to the conversation. "Don't you read the Daily Prophet?" Lavender asked, amazed. "We were in America all summer Lavender," Ron spoke up. At this both girls' mouths fell open and they squealed. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
When the two girls were done Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. "Would you care to tell us what you're talking about now?" "I still can't believe you don't know, but the deal is his parents are gone." "You mean like they left him alone for the summer?" "No I mean like gone, gone. Both of Malfoy's parents died over the summer." There was an audible gasp and suddenly nobody felt like eating. "Poor Draco," Hermione muttered. "Did you say something Herm?" Harry asked. "No, I just need to go up to the common room for a minute. I'll see you all in Potions k?" She didn't wait for an answer, just picked up her books and ran out of the Great Hall."  
  
Time went by and Hermione never told anybody what she saw on that first day. Draco still didn't talk and he spent all of his time alone because his "friends" had given up on him without a fight. When it was finally time for Christmas holidays Hermione was more than relieved, almost everyone would be leaving. As she said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny they tried one last time to convince her to come to The Burrow with them. She still said no. " I think I'd rather just stay here with my books," she told them. "If you're absolutely sure?" "I am." They respected her decision and said their goodbyes, leaving Hermione alone in the common room.  
  
When Hermione went down to dinner that night she wasn't surprised to see that there were only three other students sitting at the single table with the teachers. There was a first year Hufflepuff, a third year Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy. Hermione settled comfortably between Draco and Professor McGonagall. She said hello to everybody and chatted pleasantly with McGonagall, but was only half listening to their conversation. Her mind kept straying to the solemn figure in her other side. She couldn't help but think of how much emotional pain he must have been in. It was then that she decided to get him to open up, no matter how long it took. 


	2. The Dragon Opens Up

Author's note: There's some really really long dialogue from Draco here so bear with me.  
  
  
  
When dinner was over and everyone was chatting, with the exception of Professor Snape and Draco, Dumbledore tapped his knife on his glass to get everyone's attention. "I'm very glad to see all of you who stayed this Christmas. During a very long discussion the other teachers and I have decided that since there are only four of you and you are all from different houses, that you shall all have a sort of a campout in one of the common rooms." The young girl from Hufflepuff raised her hand. "We have already picked the room if that's what you were going to ask." She put her hand down so he continued. " After some deliberation we have decided to have you all stay in the Gryffindor common room. Now I know it will be a tad bit awkward but I think we can all manage. Since there are no prefects here Hermione and Draco are the oldest and will be in charge of you to younger students." Hermione looked at Draco. This would be the perfect chance to talk to him! "Now if you'll head up to the room you'll find that your clothes and sleeping bags are up there. Now off to bed with you. Goodnight." The four of them picked themselves up and headed to Gryffindor's common room.  
  
Once up to the portrait hole, the Fat Lady asked for the password. Looking slightly embarrassed Hermione sang quietly, "Always Coca-Cola." The portrait swung open and the other three went into the common room. Before Hermione could go in the Fat Lady stopped her. "Now dear what are those other houses doing here? Especially that Slytherin!" "It's okay it's under Dumbledore's orders. It's just for Christmas holidays and we'll change the password once they're gone." She nodded so Herm headed into the room. Sure enough there were duffel bags and sleeping bags laid out on the floor. The two girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were wondering where they could change into their pajamas so Hermione led them up to the girls' dorms and changed also. When they came back down they discovered Draco had changed into his pajamas and was already in his sleeping bag. He looked somehow different from his normal self this year. He had a small pair of glasses on and was reading a large, thick book. As the other girls crawled into their sleeping bags Hermione went over to Draco. "Hey I was wondering if…" Just then McGonagall walked in. "Lights out!" Reluctantly, Hermione went to her sleeping bag and got it and Draco put away his book. The lights went out and none of the kids could help falling fast asleep almost right away. However Hermione's wouldn't last for long.  
  
At about three in the morning, Hermione was awakened by someone calling out. She opened her eyes to see Draco thrashing around and kicking at something in his sleep. She cautiously crawled over to him and watched him for a moment. He kept tossing and turning but also started to talk. "No. Leave her alone. Please stop! Oh God!" Just then he bolted straight up in bed and was about to scream when Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth. "If you scream now you'll wake up the whole castle. Do you want everyone to come running in here?" He shook his head. "Good." She removed her hand and he took in a deep breath. Herm watched him, he was shaking and although she couldn't see him to clearly she was almost completely sure that he was crying. She softly touched his shoulder and he flinched. "Malf… Draco if you ever want to tell me anything, I'm here. I just wanted you to know that." She had turned away and started towards her sleeping bag when she heard his voice. "Hermione, Can we talk?"  
  
The pair had settled on one of the beds in the girls' dorms. Hermione waited quietly for Draco to speak. " It all started early this summer. As you know my father has always been an awful person. Well this summer it got worse. When he found out that Voldemort had been loosing power over the years he became furious, and it seemed like he came up with any excuse to direct his anger at my mother and I. He, he, he beat us and there was nothing we could do to stop it. I've still got scars, I'll probably have them forever." He pulled up the back of his shirt to show Hermione and when she saw his red, raw back, she gasped. He continued. " It was the worst for my mother. She's always been on the frail side, so it was harder for her to take. I tried to get him to stop, to at least leave her alone, but when I did it just made him even madder and he hit her harder and harder. One day he broke her nose, shattered her jaw, and cracked three of her ribs. We knew we had to get out and we even had a plan. But Father found out, and when he did he gave me a good sound beating and then took my mother into their room. I could hear him hitting her, kicking, screaming at her that she was his and she wouldn't ever leave him. Then  
  
everything was silent. It was to quiet, so I decided to go in there, I grabbed a dagger from a case on the wall before so I would have some form of protection. I stormed into the room and found him choking her. When my father saw me he dropped my mother and turned to me. I ran over to my mom, felt for a pulse, anything. But there was nothing. She was dead and he had killed her. I could feel all this rage boiling up in me and before I knew it I had jumped on him. I was screaming and yelling, cursing, and all the while slashing with the knife at anything I could connect with. When I finally calmed down I moved away and I was horrified at what I saw. I had killed my own father."  
  
For a while Hermione sat there in stunned silence. Draco looked over at her. "Just say it," he said bitterly. "Tell me I'm a horrible person, no better than him because of it. That's what everyone else who knows has said." She scooted closer to him. "No Draco, that's not what I think at all. You were acting in self-defense. He probably would have killed you too if you hadn't done something." He looked at her, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "That's just the thing Hermione, it was part self defense, but I didn't know that he was going to kill me. There was just this voice inside me that said kill him, and I was so mad so I did. It was like I couldn't control myself." Hermione didn't know what to say. She hesitantly put her arm around him and he buried his head in her shoulder. For some reason she just couldn't let go of him so she just held him as his body shook with his sobs. She stroked his soft hair and whispered into his ear. "It's fine, just let it all out. I'm right here."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure how long she and Draco sat there clinging to each other. But eventually his tears subsided, however neither let go. Finally Draco fell asleep and Hermione didn't have the heart to wake him up. So laid him down on the bed and covered him with the thick quilt. She started to walk away when she heard him start to mumble again. Afraid he was having another nightmare; she quietly walked over and slipped under the covers next to him. She snuggled up next to him and his arms came around her, almost as if she were a teddy bear that a child would hold onto during the night. She felt safe knowing he was next to her and he could protect her, so she let herself drift off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know Draco seems kind of wimpy in this chapter but he kind of had to be for the story to work. So I'm sorry if it annoys you. 


	3. Discoveries and a Discussion

The next morning the two other girls came up to change their clothes and found Draco and Hermione wrapped around each other, both sleeping peacefully. They both giggled and blushed at the sight and they turned and walked quietly out of the room. "You know we should tell Professor McGonagall about this?" "Yeah. Let's go." They got dressed as fast as they could and ran off to find the teachers.  
  
When Draco woke up he was aware of two things. The first being that this most definitely wasn't a sleeping bag on the floor. The second being that what he had his arms around was clearly not a pillow or blanket. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Hermione. The whole night suddenly came flooding back to him and he smiled at the girl in his arms. They were facing each other, their legs intertwined, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Draco stared at her for a while amazed, wondering how he had never noticed how beautiful she was before. When he finally looked up at the clock, he moved out of Hermione's embrace and crawled out of the bed.  
  
The sudden loss of warmth caused Hermione to stir and wake up. She sat up slowly as Draco started out of the room. "Draco," she said sleepily. Her voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and went over to her. As he sat down on the edge of the bed he said, "Morning." She gave him a cautious smile. " Morning to you too." An awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments. "Look about last night…" The young girl from Ravenclaw interrupted Hermione. She burst into the room with a bright smile. " Nice to see you're awake. Dumbledore wants to see the two of you in his office. NOW. He says whether you're dressed or not." With that she ran from the room. Draco and Hermione shared a nervous glance. They had no choice, so they went to Dumbledore's office. In their pajamas.  
  
Albus Dumbledore couldn't hide his smile as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked into his office. Draco was clad only in a pair of boxer shorts and Hermione in an oversized t-shirt. As they sat down in the chairs in front of his desk he gave them a grave look. "Now I understand that the two of you were found in, uh hum, a very interesting position this morning," he said. Hermione reached over and clutched Draco's hand, terribly afraid that this would affect her grades on some level. He was surprised but didn't attempt to shake her off. "Now I realize that you are both young and sometimes you have feelings that can't be controlled, but…" Never in his life had Draco Malfoy's porcelain like face turned such a bright shade of red. "No sir really it was just that…" he stuttered. "Sir, Draco was just telling me about what's been wrong and why. We didn't DO anything like that. We just talked and slept. Granted in the same bed but…" Hermione spoke up. "Well. If that's all. Just try to stay out of the dorms for the rest of the holiday. You're free to get dressed and then go to breakfast." The pair let out a sigh of relief and got up. Albus grinned freely when he saw that their hands were clasped as they walked away. 


	4. Two Fight, Two Talk, One Makes A Decisio...

Author's Note: I know this chapter isn't really great but I hope it will get better later on. Review Please!!  
  
  
  
Once out of the Headmaster's office Draco and Hermione started upstairs. "Oh gosh I was just sure we were going to get in trouble! I can't believe that those girls saw us! I hope they don't tell anybody. I can only imagine how pissed Harry and Ron Would be, not to mention your friends…" she spit out in a single breath. Draco burst in, furious. "Enough!" They came to a screeching halt. "I just want to make one thing entirely clear. As far as I'm concerned, last night never happened so you might as well forget it too. It was a mistake, a one-time thing. It will never happen again. You never will see me act like a whimpering puppy ever again in your life! I will not tolerate my own weakness or anyone else's. So just leave me alone and FORGET ABOUT IT!!!!" he shouted. He stood there for a moment, trying desperately to ignore the tears running down her pretty face. Finally he turned and stormed away, leaving her there to cry.  
  
Hermione sank to the floor and buried her head in her hands. She felt as if she hadn't a friend in the world. Just as she was beginning to loose faith in everything, a voice called from down the hall. "Hermione, what's wrong?" She lifted her head to see Ginny Weasley running towards her, suitcase in hand. Hermione stood up and rushed to greet her friend. "Gin what on earth are you doing here?" "Oh. Well I found out that everyone planned to spend the whole vacation on brooms so I begged and pleaded and my mother agreed to let me come back and keep you company." Hermione steered her towards the stairs. "I'm so glad you're here. It's been so terrible," she cried. Ginny looked down at her friend's nightclothes. "I can see that. Now why exactly are you crying in the middle of the halls in your pajamas?" She sighed. "Well, it's a long story…"  
  
An hour later, Hermione was dressed in her normal clothes and the pair was settled on one of the comfy couches in the common room. Hermione had finished her story and Ginny just sat there wide-eyed. "He really said that to you?" she asked. "Yes, and I don't know why on earth I care so much." "Because he showed you last night that he's human. He opened up to you and showed you a side of himself that no one has ever seen before. And you may not want to admit it, but you care for him."  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny like she had just told her she had been smoking something Snape had given her. "Why on earth would you say that? I mean… No! He's so blonde and his eyes are so blue. Not to mention that body, and that smirk that just makes me want to melt at the drop of a … Oh." Ginny gave her a smug smile. "Told you." For the second time that day Hermione began to cry. "Oh Ginny what am I going to do! He doesn't even care that I exist. He probably thinks I'm just a worthless mudblood!" "Oh Herm, you don't believe that. I know you don't. He'll come around, you'll see." She reassured her. "When did you get to thinking so profoundly?" Hermione asked. "I think it comes from hanging around you and Harry so much." She giggled and helped her up. "Come on, we'll go bug the House Elves 'til they give us some breakfast."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Draco had heard the entire conversation, and as he hurried away he couldn't help but wonder why he acted the way he did. For the first time in a long time, he had hurt someone emotionally and he wanted to make it better. He felt horrible for what he had done. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, to let her know how much he regretted it, to just hold her in his arms until he made it better. But most of all he wanted her to know that he wasn't the same person he used to be. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself. "Wouldn't it be bad to show weakness? Especially since she's my weakness." Then it occurred to him. What was so wrong with weakness? Sometimes it could be a vital component in helping a situation couldn't it? Certainly in this situation it could. With new determination he faced a mirror and looked at his reflection. "I'm not my father. I won't allow this trivial worry to get in the way of loving her." He began to pace across the hall. "But how can I make it up to her? There's got to be a way." He paused. "I'll talk to Ginny. Oh please let her help!" With that he ran off to the Great Hall. 


	5. Please Help Me

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I appreciate it a lot.  
  
  
  
That day at lunch Ginny made sure she sat herself between Draco and Hermione. The last thing they needed was another blow up. Halfway through the meal she looked up and saw Draco looking at Herm mournfully. She was picking at her food and he just knew it was his fault that she wasn't eating. In a last resort state of mind he quickly wrote a note and snuck it into Ginny's hand. The young ginger-haired girl read the note. It said, 'Meet me in the library after lunch.' She quickly wrote a reply and handed it back to him. 'Why the hell should I?' He hurriedly scribbled something and gave it to her. 'Please?' it said. Ginny simply couldn't hide a look of shock. Malfoys never asked for anything. She nodded at him quickly and turned back to her lunch.  
  
To Ginny's relief, Hermione decided to go to the dorms because she felt a headache coming on. With that out of the way, Ginny went to the library. She found Draco leaning casually against one of the shelves. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms. "You've got ten minutes. Start talking." Draco stood up straight and looked her square in the eye. "I need your help with Hermione." Ginny resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "You want my help? Why on earth would I help you? In case you didn't notice you basically broke Herm's heart into little tiny pieces." Pain and regret flashed across his face, and when he spoke again he seemed quiet and humble. "Look, I know I hurt her. But you've got to understand that I'd do anything to make it up to her. So please Ginny, help me." For some strange reason Ginny believed that he was truly sorry. "Fine, I'll help you, but only because of Hermione. Just know that if you hurt her again I'll beat on you until your ancestors feel it!" He had to grin at the thought of this tiny girl trying to beat on him. When he held out his hand she hesitantly reached over and they shook on it. "Now the first thing you're going to have to do is…"  
  
On Christmas Eve Hermione Granger was forced to get dressed up. Dumbledore had insisted on everyone doing it. But not just dressed up, oh no. They were formals, heels, up-dos, the works. It was some consolation that all of the guys had to wear tuxedos, but not much. As they were getting ready, Hermione turned to Ginny. "I feel like I'm going to a bloody Prom." "I know Herm but you look absolutely gorgeous." She gave a sincere smile to emphasize her point. "Thanks Gin but honestly you look radiant, that's the only word for it. I bet Harry's going to be sorry he missed this!" Ginny blushed almost the color of her hair. "You really think so?" "Yes I do, now spin around so I can see all of that beautiful dress." She did as she was told and Hermione admired the emerald green dress with it's sleeveless, fitted, bodes and it's full ball gown skirt. She gave a little clap and then turned back to the mirror. When the final touches had been put on hair and makeup, the girls went downstairs.  
  
Draco waited nervously at the large table in the Great Hall. He glanced nervously at the doors every five seconds to see if she was there. As he sat there waiting he fidgeted nervously, twiddling his thumbs, smoothing his hair, fixing his shirt, anything to keep occupied. The fact that he felt like a caged penguin in his tux wasn't helping any. It seemed like an eternity had passed when the doors opened and the girls walked in. Draco noted Ginny and the other girls but his breath caught in his throat when he saw Hermione. She was dressed in a formfitting sapphire colored dress with a high halter neckline and barely any back. He gave a ragged sigh. This was going to be the longest meal of his life. 


	6. Christmas

Author's Note: This chapter leans a little bit back to my major fluffiness stage of fics, so sorry about that. Please read and review.  
  
All through dinner Draco worried about his plan. Every single thing that could go wrong had occurred to him. Finally the end of the meal came. The teachers had been dipping a little to far into the wine and champagne and a tipsy Dumbledore announced that they would all dance. With the wave of a wand the table and chairs were gone and music started up. Everyone crowded onto the dance floor, even Professor Snape! Draco danced somewhat uncomfortably as he spoke to his teachers and watched his girl.  
  
After about an hour, Hermione had loosened up and was dancing. Ginny, however, was still wound as tight as a pocket watch. She glanced nervously at her partner in crime and he nodded. Then she turned to Dumbledore and gave a little signal. He winked and waved his wand and suddenly a soft slow song filled the room. To everyone's surprise, Draco walked over to the girls and held out his hand. to Ginny. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Yes you may," she replied, slightly nervous. She gave Herm a helpless shrug and allowed Draco to lead he out onto the floor.  
  
As they danced Ginny gave Draco and acidic look. "You had better hope that this plan works. Did you see the look on her face? Oh she'll probably never forgive me." "Would you please calm down? It will work, it has to work." She nodded and as the song ended Draco gave her a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you for everything. Wish me luck," he said, then he headed across the room. "Luck."  
  
It was bad enough that she had to watch them have such an animated conversation, but when Draco kissed her best friend, it was more than Hermione's poor heart could take. She turned away from the floor and headed towards the door. Another slow song began to play and she felt a single tear slip down her cheek. When she had almost reached the door, she felt a soft touch on her arm. Hermione spun around and came face to face with that blue-eyed angel that was causing all of her inner turmoil. His eyes were soft and he gave her a heart -wrenching smile. "Please Hermione, before you go will you please dance with me?" Confused, she nodded and allowed herself to be led out to the middle of the floor.  
  
Draco stopped Hermione as they reached the middle of the floor. His hand came up to her face and he softly brushed away that solitary tear that clung to her cheek. Then he took her in his arms and they began to glide across the floor. Hermione didn't know what to do with herself. She was afraid that if she kept focusing on Draco's eyes that all of her resolve would disappear and she would kiss him. That would only cause more pain. But if she were to rest her head on his shoulder, would it be to intimate? She decided to risk the intimacy and let her head fall softly. She snuggled up against him and closed her eyes, willing herself to forget all of the problems and just concentrate on being in Draco's arms again. All she wanted was for this moment to last as long as possible.  
  
Hermione was so close that Draco was having a hard time breathing. All he wanted to do was kiss her until the world went away. But he couldn't do that until he tried to make everything right. Then maybe he'd get his chance to kiss her, to love her. When the song ended he pulled away slowly so that he could remember exactly how it felt to hold her. "Thank you for the dance Hermione," Draco managed to choke out. He made sure the paper was where it should be and then reached out and took Hermione's hand. He kissed it gently and felt the paper transfer over to her. With that he turned and walked away.  
  
As Draco walked away, Hermione carefully opened the folded piece of paper he had given her. It read: Clue 1 Go to the place where Gryffindors sleep To the exact spot where truth did weep. There you will find the second clue And the next step shall be revealed to you.  
  
And so it began.  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank my friend that helped me with the riddles. You know who you are ( 


	7. A Hunt

Author's note: Another big thanks to my friend that helped with the riddles.  
  
Hermione stared at the paper. "What on earth?" she asked herself. She studied it and after a while it hit her. "He's set up a sort of scavenger hunt." She wondered what on earth he could be up to and there was a war going on in her head. Hermione wandered out to the stairs and sat down. Could this be some kind of trick? Or was he trying to make things better? It was all to confusing. Why did she have to just make a snap decision? After about fifteen minutes she decided to follow the clues. The next step was to figure out where to go. She looked over the clue again. Where Gryffindors sleep obviously meant one of their dorms. But the part about truth weeping was what really caught her eye. "The place where we talked." She frowned slightly at the sad memory. Without hesitation she ran to the dorms as fast as her long dress and tall shoes would allow her.  
  
When she got up to the dorms Hermione quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a large, maroon, turtle- neck, sweater. She tied her white Nikes and brushed out her hair until the tight ringlets from earlier became soft waves, tumbling down her back. Then she climbed the stairs to the girls' dorms. When she entered the room it seemed like a different place, even though she had slept there for years. Hermione slowly walked over to the bed that had started all of this. As if she couldn't resist, she sat down on the bed, picked up one of the pillows, and hugged it to her chest. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she could've sworn that it still smelled like him. Like soap, hair gel, some kind of cologne, just like a guy. But it wasn't like any other guy; it seemed special, a completely unique scent, and one only he could possibly posses. She went to put the pillow down and found a folded piece of paper. She opened it up and it said: Clue 2: Now to a place that's dank and dim Memories there are often grim. To some it seems straight out of hell But it's truly the place where Slytherins dwell.  
  
Now this one was obvious, she ran out of the room and down to the potions classroom.  
  
When she reached the potions classroom, Hermione went searching. Finally she found the note taped under the desk she Ron and Harry worked at.  
  
Clue 3: Now to a place that leads underground To a statue that the Marauder's map found. It leads to a land of tricks and treats Where you and your friends once did meet.  
  
"Leads underground, treats, map, my friends?" she muttered to herself. "The statue at the opening to the Hogsmeade tunnel!" She took off running up the stairs. It was a good thing everyone was still downstairs. Tearing down the halls at top speed wasn't the sanest thing she could do. She reached the statue quickly and found the note taped to the back of it.  
  
Clue 4: Off to the place where messengers rest Where our soft-feathered friends make their nest. There you will find another clue And the next step will be revealed to you. "The Owlery!"  
  
Out of breathe, Hermione stopped at the door to the Owlery. It could be anywhere, but one thing stuck out. There was a falcon with a note tied to his leg. She quickly removed and read it.  
  
Clue 5: Down the stairs and through the hall To a place where footsteps fall. On a table in a great room A note enclosed in an alcoholic tomb.  
  
This one made no sense. Where footsteps fall, a great room. "Well there's the Great Hall." She decided to go down there and try to figure out what this meant.  
  
At the Great Hall, nobody noticed as Hermione slipped in and looked around. Her eyes caught on a small table in the corner. There was a single wine glass sitting there, with a piece of paper floating in it. She sprinted over and pulled the paper out.  
  
Clue 6: Now to a place of blacks and blues Of water deep and sailboats too. Here just think and you shall find A memory will come to mind.  
  
"Deep water, well that's a no brainer," she snorted as she walked out the front doors and down to the lake. She shivered in the cold and looked over the clue again. There weren't really a whole lot of options. As she looked out over the water a small toy boat came floating to her. The main sail was a note. "Oh of course, sailboats." The note read, nothing. Then she remembered what the last one said. She had to think of a memory. The first thing that came to mind was her first year at Hogwarts. Walking up the stairs with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Sure enough, at the top of the stairs was a note.  
  
Clue 7: Take the paper you hold in your hand And go to a place you'll find on land. What you have to do is follow your heart And go to the place each day you start.  
  
" Okay, now his rhyming is getting really bad. Oh well let's see. A place where I start. Since I've been to the dorms and Great Hall, it can only be my first class."  
  
Hermione gasped as she entered the classroom. Starting at the door, dozens of blood red roses were suspended at eye level. They went almost entirely around the room in the shape of a heart. Attached to each rose was a piece of paper on which was written a single word. "Follow my heart," she whispered as she walked up to the first rose. She read until she made it around the heart and back to the door. All together, this is what the message read: Dearest Hermione, I want to tell you how very sorry I am for everything I've done. Not just this past little while but throughout all our years here. In particular, when I lashed out at you that morning it was because I was scared. I was afraid of getting close to you. Afraid that I might hurt you or I myself might get hurt. I was afraid there was some of my father in me. Now I know that I could never hurt you. I only hope that I may be forgiven for everything I have ever said or done to you that may have caused you pain. I need you to know that I care for you very much and that I love you, Draco.  
  
Hermione's heart gave a leap of joy at the last four words. "He loves me." Carefully she reached up and grabbed the last four roses and cradled them gently in her arms. A little tap on the door made her turn around. There was Draco, his hair hanging lightly and slightly covering one crystal blue eye, making him look even better than normal. He too had changed out of his formal wear and was wearing a pair of khakis, a black ribbed sweater, and Sketchers. "Hi," he said quietly, leaning against the doorframe. "I don't know what to say," Hermione whispered. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." "I think I have to say something," she murmured. Draco nodded and walked into the room to hear her out.  
  
"Okay, I'm so flattered to know how you feel. But at the same time I'm so scared. It's like there's two sides of you that are combating forces. There's this loving, open, sweet side. Then there's this closed up, angry, scared side that's always lashing out. I'm terrified that the angry side will win over and I'll end up in the path of that anger, and I'll get hurt again." Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione held her hand up to stop him. "No, just let me get this out. I do want to be with you, but I'm just to scared of that angry side. So we just can't happen. I'm sorry Draco, but we just can't." She gave him one last look and ran out of the room. As she took off, Draco slid down against the wall and banged his head against it. "Damn it!"  
  
Draco sat there for an hour wallowing in his own self-pity. When he finally got up, Professor McGonagall confronted him. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe we need to have a chat," she said sternly. "I have been finding little scraps of paper all over that school, with your writing on them, not to mention this mess. Now I am feeling generous so I will not be enforcing your detention until school starts back up. You will spend the first night of school cleaning up the kitchens, without magic. Now clean this up and then go to bed." She turned on her heal and strode out of the room. 


	8. Fight

Author's note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I also apologize for the way I portray Harry and Ron in this chapter. It was a necessity for the story.  
  
A few days later school started and both Draco and Hermione did their best to forget about each other, and both were failing miserably. Everyone was back from home and Ginny made sure that the subject stayed on Quidditch and presents. All that she and Hermione could do was pray that Harry and Ron wouldn't find out about what happened with Draco.  
  
Apparently all the praying in the world couldn't help them because later that day Ron and Harry cornered Draco outside of Potions. " What do you two want," Draco sighed. "We want to know what it is you did to hurt Hermione." "Look, I think you should ask her if you want to know. I'm not in the mood." He started to walk away but was stopped by Ron's arm. "Get in the mood Malfoy. Or we'll have to settle this with our wands tonight," the red head spit out angrily. " Fine Weasley, have it your way. I have detention in the kitchens tonight, meet me down there at one." With that as a last thought, Draco slipped under Ron's arm and into class.  
  
That night Draco worked hard in the kitchens until just before one. Ten minutes before Harry and Ron were set to be there Draco put away his mop and bucket and retrieved his wand from where he left it. At exactly one o- clock in the morning The Boy Who Lived and his redheaded sidekick showed up. "You ready to do this?" Harry asked. "Whenever you are Potter," Draco replied coolly. "I think were ready now." He held out his wand and muttered a quick curse.  
  
Draco was caught off guard by the spell. "That was cheap Potter, never thought you'd stoop that low. But if that's the way you want to play it, fine." He quickly said a spell and the war began. Spells and curses were flying everywhere; no one was sure just whose wand what was coming from. For a while Draco held his own, but it wasn't long until the two against one disadvantage caught up with him and he began to fall behind.  
  
Ginny Weasley burst into the Common room screaming at the top of her lungs. Hermione immediately came running. "What's wrong," she asked, glancing around at the faces of her confused classmates in the room. "Hermione, just heard. might be to late." "Ginny what do you mean might be too late?" she asked. She was beginning to panic. "It's Harry and Ron. They cornered Draco earlier today. When he wouldn't talk they decided to settle everything with their wands. It's two to one Herm," Ginny said desperately. Fear clutched Hermione's heart; she knew she had to do something. "Where are they?" she asked. "In the kitchens. What are you going to do?" the youngest Weasley asked. "I'm going to stop them. Go get, oh I don't know, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Snape, whoever. Just get someone and bring them down to the kitchens." She ran out of the room with Ginny hot on her heals.  
  
Hermione took the shortest way she knew to the kitchens. All she could think on the way there was "Please let him be okay." She kept repeating it over and over to herself. When she finally reached the stairs to the kitchen she could hear the commotion. When she ran down the steps she paused in shock. Draco was floating six feet in the air. He was barely conscious and his wand was nowhere to be seen. Hermione watched as Ron got ready for another spell and ran into the room. "NO!!"  
  
Hermione's scream surprised Harry and he lost his concentration on the spell, sending Draco tumbling to the ground. Hermione rushed to his side and kneeled next to his bruised and battered body. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as she spoke to him. "Draco sweetheart .Can you please open your eyes and talk to me?" She pushed back a strand of his white blonde hair so she could see him better. She saw his eyelashes flutter and suddenly she was looking into a pair of clear blue eyes. "Herm?" She let out a cry of happiness and threw herself against him. Draco winced slightly at the contact but brought his arms up to hold her anyway. He clung to her as she sobbed. "I was so afraid I'd lost you," Hermione whispered. He could only hold her until loss of blood caused him to fall unconscious again.  
  
When Ginny arrived with the teachers, Madame Pomfrey gently pulled Hermione away from Draco so she could examine his wounds. She stopped to thank Ginny and then turned on her two friends. "How could you do this!" she yelled. "You should've just come to me. But no you just had to resort to violence. If it had been anyone else besides Draco you would've talked it out. But it was Draco so lets start cursing each other!" she shrieked. Hermione began to beat on Harry, her tiny fists flying. "I hate you. Any of you could've been killed. I hate you!" But it seemed as if all of her strength was gone. She collapsed sobbing into his arms. "I was so scared Harry. I didn't know if any of you were hurt or worse. I was just so scared." Ron walked over and made it a group hug. "We're sorry Herm, more than you could ever know," he said. "Yeah, we never expected it to go this far. We were just worried." Hermione nodded and clung to her friends for dear life.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter is way over dramatic. The duel scene sucked I know but give me a break; I'm new at this whole duel thing. 


	9. Love Song

Author's Note: Okay, dramatic to fluffy in ten seconds flat. This is major for fluffy so if that's not your cup of tea I apologize in advance. Josh Groban sings the song; I'm not sure who wrote the lyrics.  
  
  
  
When Draco awoke in the hospital wing he immediately tried to sit up, but stabbing pains throughout his body stopped him. He took in his surroundings and for the first time noticed Hermione. Both of her small hands held onto his right one and she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. Draco reached over and ran his free hand through her hair, but even that slight touch woke her and Hermione looked up at him. "Hey, you're awake," she whispered sleepily. " Hey yourself," he replied. He was overwhelmed at the sight of her. " I was afraid you'd left me Draco," Herm said, all the while tears running down her face. The blonde dragon reached up and brushed away the tears. "No crying for me. I'm fine, and you know I'd never give you up without a fight." She nodded and snuggled closer to his chest. "I'm so sorry about everything," Hermione said. "About hurting you, the duel, just everything." "It's all fine. Just forget it."  
  
They sat there for a long time, thinking about the events of the last little while. "Hey Draco," Hermione chimed in. "Yeah Hun?" "I know I couldn't say it before, but now I want you to know that. Well I love you." She looked up to gauge his reaction and saw clear blue eyes full of love. "I love you too." In an instant Hermione sat up and their lips met in a fiery kiss, their first kiss. When they finally came up for air, they stared into each other's eyes. "Wow," she muttered. "I second the motion." "Dare to go again?" He nodded. "I'm game." He crushed his lips to hers in another heated kiss, but Madame Pomfrey rudely interrupted them. " Now Miss Granger," she said with a sly smile. "Draco doesn't need any help pulling out those stitches." Both teens turned bright red and began to laugh, but Draco had to stop when he discovered the pain that accompanied it. With that in mind he asked Hermione just how badly he was hurt.  
  
"Well, from your fall you've got a broken leg, fractured wrist, bruised tailbone, and a bump the size of Wales on your head. From everything else there's cracked ribs, a couple broken fingers, and cuts and bruises," she said with a wince. "Well how about Harry and Ron?" Draco asked. "Well Ron's got a broken wrist, bruised ribs, broken fingers and a whole bunch of bruises. Harry's got a broken arm, bruised tailbone, broken ankle, and he's kinda cut up." She smiled. "Oh, and they both have broken noses, and Harry's gonna be red for a while." Draco looked at her, confused. "Oh that wasn't you. See when Ginny got a hold of them she punched both of them right in the nose, the she kissed Harry right on the mouth!" "Way to go Ginny!" he yelled. "Which reminds me, do you want to hear your punishment?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, give it to me." "Okay. All three of you have to heal on your own, no magic. Just the good old muggle way." Draco groaned. "Great, that's just great, how am I supposed to." he was cut of by a loud yawn from Hermione. "Okay that's it you need to sleep. Crawl up here Herm." She shook her head. "No way, I'll just hurt you even more." "Trust me, I can handle it. Now come up here." To tired to fight with him, she crawled up onto the bed and under the blankets. She curled up so that their bodies curved together and closed her eyes. "Draco?" she said sheepishly. "Yeah." "Well this is gonna sound weird, but I can't sleep without music, so could you maybe, um.sing to me?" Draco chuckled and kissed her hair. "Of course sweetheart. I'll sing you one of my favorite songs. It's actually by a muggle so you may know it. Funny, seems more fitting then usual." He cleared his throat and soon his deep, smooth, beautiful voice filled Hermione's ears.  
  
  
  
Through the darkness, I can see your light. And you will always shine, and I can feel your heart in mine. Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you.  
  
Hermione recognized the song and began to sing with Draco.  
  
I look up to, everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long, and after all is said and done. You're still you. After all, you're still you.  
  
You walk past me; I can feel your pain. Time changes everything; one truth always stays the same. You're still you; after all you're still you.  
  
I look up to, everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. And I believe in you, although you never asked me to. I will remember you and what life put you through.  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world, I found one love. You're still you. After all. You're still you.  
  
Draco sang the last line by himself, Hermione had fallen asleep. So he kissed her forehead one last time then closed his eyes and waited for sleep. 


	10. A Little Us Time Something Like You

Author's Note: Read and Review please. The song is by Nsync. This is pretty fluffy so if you don't like that I'm sorry in advance.  
  
  
  
Three days later, Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall together at breakfast. Draco was extremely uncomfortable, not just because of the crutches bandages and casts, but because everyone in the hall was whispering and pointing, talking about the relationship between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. As they walked Hermione leaned over. "I forgot to mention that Dumbledore told everyone about what happened over the summer, and while they were gone," she whispered. Draco stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "And you chose now to tell me this," he whispered. She shrugged. "I knew that if I waited you couldn't chicken out. No where to run, no where to hide." In response he leaned on his crutches, reached over and pulled her over, and kissed her long and hard. They pulled apart to catcalls and clapping. "What was that for?" Hermione asked. "For not letting me run away, and because I love you." The Gryffindor table heard this and let out a collective "aww sweet!" The pair ignored the noise and walked over to her friends.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny stood up to meet them. "Hey man, we just wanna say sorry again about what happened," Harry told him. "Yeah, we seriously never wanted it to go that far. And anyway I think we've all learned our lesson," Ron added as he motioned to all of their injuries. "Yeah. It's cool guys. Just do me one favor though." He rubbed his sore ribs. "Talk to her next time." Everyone at the table laughed and Draco turned to Hermione. "I better go. I have to sit with the evil masses." She reached over and hugged him. "K. I love you." "Love you too." He turned back to the table briefly before he walked away. "Oh Ginny, I hear you've got one hell of a right hook." He gave Herm a quick kiss then walked over to the Slytherin table while the Gryffindors laughed at Harry and Ron.  
  
As Draco walked away a worried Hermione followed his every move, not wanting to let him out of her sight. "Aww, young love. How cute!" Ginny cooed. Hermione glanced down and saw that Harry and Ginny's hands were clasped together under the table. "You two should talk." Both turned the color of a tomato while Ron shook his head. "So are you guys going to be okay with Draco? I mean you don't think of him as a murderer do you?" Ron looked over at the Slytherin table thoughtfully. "No, I think what needed to be done was done, even if it wasn't the best way to do it. To be honest no one really thinks of him as a murderer. They all admire him for having the courage to stand up to his father. And as for you and him being together, it's kind of a hard concept to grasp. But if he makes you happy, and as long as he treats you right, I'll get used to him." Harry agreed. " We'll deal as long as he doesn't hurt you." "Well I for one have been dealing with him for a while. He came to me for help when he was trying to win Herm back," Ginny said. "You helped him with that?!" Hermione yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Well it just didn't seem all that important. Anyway."  
  
Hermione and Draco met up after breakfast. As they walked through the halls she asked how it went. "One word, crappy. They hate me." "Well I like you," she teased. He laughed. "I would hope so." When they reached Draco's class he turned to her. "I have to go. Meet me in the Great Hall tonight at midnight. Ginny knows what's going on she'll help you get dressed. See you then."  
  
The way Draco made it sound, Hermione expected to be all dressed up. Instead Ginny laid out a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a pair of comfy running shoes saying only that she was supposed to be comfortable. Somewhat confused, yet excited Hermione went to the Great Hall.  
  
As she pushed open the doors to the Great Hall Hermione gasped at the sight before her. The entire hall was decorated with candles, on the tables, the floor, floating in the air. And the whole room smelled like vanilla and soft music played in the background. A spot was cleared where one of the tables should have been and in its place there was a large velvet couch. As she stared open mouthed at the room Hermione felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist and heard a deep voice in her ear. "You like it?" She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "I love it." She turned to face Draco and smiled. "You're wonderful you know." He broke into a mischievous grin. "Yeah I know." "Very funny, ha ha. Seriously though, how did you pull this off?" she asked. "Well, I talked to Dumbledore and convinced him that since there were so many people coming in and out of my room you and I didn't get a lot of time to be alone. He agreed that we need a little us time. Now shall we go in? Hermione nodded and they shut the door and went in.  
  
They settled onto the couch in much the same position they had been in that night at the hospital. Draco leaned against one arm of the couch and Hermione leaned against his chest. For a while they just sat there in silence, listening to the music. "Have I told you today that I love you?" she asked. "Yes. But I love hearing it again and I love you." "Draco, would you sing to me?" He looked down at her on surprise. "You want me to sing. Why?" "Because you have a beautiful voice," she replied. "Nobody's ever told me that before. Come to think of it, before you no one had ever heard me sing. But for you I'll do anything. What do you want me to sing?" "A love song." Draco listened to the music and realized he knew the song that was coming on. "Well I think this fits the criteria."  
  
  
  
So many times I thought I held it in my hand. But just like grains of sand love slipped through my fingers. So many nights I asked the lord above, Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers.  
  
Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer. You must be heaven sent I swear cause.  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak. Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak. Could it be true this is what God has meant for me? Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me.  
  
Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn. All your secrets I will learn even if it takes forever. With you by my side I can do anything. I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together.  
  
My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be. I know it more each time we touch cause.  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak. Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak. Could it be true this is what God has meant for me? Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me.  
  
Something magical something spiritual. Something stronger that the two of us alone yeah. Something physical something undeniable. Nothing like anything that I've ever known cause.  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak. Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak. Could it be true this is what God has meant for me? Cause baby I can't believe no no that something like, Something like something like you. That something like you could happen to me.  
  
Something happens.  
  
Can't believe that you happened to me.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled. "Wonderful, your voice makes me want to melt." "Why thank you, and as I recall you've got a very pretty voice yourself. Oh and don't melt. I like you much better solidified." She laughed. "Oh stop you're making me blush!" "Oh please, there are much better ways to make you blush." Hermione turned around to face him. "Oh really. Like what?" Draco's face inched towards hers. "Well." He kissed her right cheek. "I could always." He kissed her left cheek. "Just keep on." He kissed her nose. "Kissing you like this." He kissed her neck. "Until you turn. Wait there's that blush I was looking for." Indeed Hermione was blushing. She whacked him upside the head. "Alright you can make me blush. But for goodness sake Draco is you're gonna kiss me do it properly." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her the way she wanted to be kissed. When they stopped to breathe Hermione looked down at him. "Ya know it's really going to be bad if someone walks in right now," she said. Draco propped himself up on an elbow. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "Honey, look around." He did and noticed that Hermione was straddling his lap. "Oh, I see what you mean." Hermione could only laugh.  
  
When the clock struck four and both began to yawn, Hermione and Draco decided that it would be best to go to bed. That way they wouldn't fall asleep and be found by the students at breakfast, asleep on an out of place couch together. When they cleaned up the Hall they went upstairs. At the Gryffindor portrait hole Hermione turned to Draco. "How do you feel about you parents now. I mean now that everything is out in the open?" "Well, I've come to realize that I can't stop living like I was trying to do at first. I need to have memories of my parents, and try to forget a lot of the bad things. They're gone, but I'm here and you're here, and we need to live and look forward to the future."  
  
THE END 


End file.
